


О волейболе, отношениях и стабильности

by nomuad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomuad/pseuds/nomuad
Summary: «Мы» бьет по голове обухом, у Кагеямы будто выбили из легких весь воздух; именно сейчас, где-то на полпути домой, с алкоголем в крови и вспотевшей ладонью Хинаты в руке, до него доходит. Они всегда вместе. Они даже живут одинаково и тоже вместе, потому что волейбол для них и есть эта самая жизнь, а играют они либо вместе, либо никак.





	О волейболе, отношениях и стабильности

Район, дома и квартиры в котором снимали в основном семейные пары, находился на северо-востоке Токио, и Хинате пришлось ехать туда полтора часа. За это время он успел поспать в метро, пройти четыре уровня в недавно вышедшей стратегии, написать Кагеяме и съесть онигири, предусмотрительно положенный в рюкзак.

Кенма и Куроо живут в пятиэтажке прямо напротив комбини, в квартале отсюда большой торговый центр, двумя улицами выше — станция метро и остановка. Место хорошее, спокойное, очень удобное. Хината даже немного завидует; сам он теснится в комнате на шесть татами, зато до работы недалеко и Кагеяма снимает комнату рядом.

В последний раз Хината был здесь на новоселье. Они тогда знатно повеселились — маленький Яку-сан выиграл соревнование «кто больше выпьет», обогнав и Льва, и Куроо, и самого Хинату. С короной, вырезанной из бумаги, Яку сидел на шее у Льва и катался по квартире, постоянно стукаясь головой о потолок или дверной проем. Ямамото и Кай устроили турнир по армрестлингу, в результате которого был разбит стеклянный журнальный столик, опрокинут горшок с пальмой и сломана деревянная полка. Книги с нее упали прямо на кучу земли, рассыпанную по ковру.

Один Кагеяма не очень уютно чувствовал себя в компании ребят из Некомы и пил банановый молочный коктейль на подоконнике, завернувшись в плед и пялясь в телевизор.

Сегодня причина была иной — праздновали грядущее пополнение в семье Козуме и Куроо, Хината не знает, придет ли сегодня Кагеяма. На сообщение он ответил что-то вроде «посмотрим, знаешь же, я сегодня работаю» и замолк, Хината не стал допытываться и поехал один. И, уже подойдя к подъезду, увидел выходящего из комбини Ямамото с большими белыми пакетами, в которых брякали подозрительно стеклянные бутылки.

— Привет, Хината! — улыбнулся тот.

— Мы разве собирались пить? Кенме же нельзя.

— Он не будет против, ты же знаешь, — Ямамото закатывает глаза, Хината смеется в ответ, потому что это же Кенма, он и на других попойках-то особо к бутылке не прикладывался, так что действительно сегодня вряд ли что-то изменится.

Лично Кенму Хината не видел уже месяца три, а вот с Куроо сталкивался практически ежедневно: они работали рядом и ходили вместе на обед.

Лифта в доме нет, но подниматься всего-то на третий этаж, Хината преодолевает пролеты мигом; Ямамото позади него пыхтит и шуршит пакетами, бормоча что-то под нос.

Дверь открывает Кенма и Хината не может удержаться от восторженного возгласа:

— О-о-о, Кенма, ты как будто запихнул под свитер волейбольный мяч!

— Ты прав, Шое, — Кенма опускает голову вниз и смотрит на свой живот. — Если хочешь, можешь потрогать.

— Только зайдите в квартиру для начала, — недовольный количеством ступеней и тяжестью выпивки Ямамото проталкивает Хинату внутрь и кивает Кенме.

— Даже Кенма не пыхтит так, как ты, Ямамото, — скалится Куроо. — Скоро допьешься до его размеров.

— На площадке я все так же хорош, не надо мне тут!

— На площадке ты ужасен, Тора. Играй еще реже и вообще забудешь, какой формы мяч, — не перестает подшучивать Куроо. — Давайте быстрее, у нас намечается турнир по мортал комбату.

— Не нужно быть гением, чтобы знать, кто его выиграет! — Хината поправляет ворот водолазки и идет в гостиную, где уже собралась большая часть его друзей вокруг нового журнального столика, заваленного настолками и пиццей.

— Бокуто и Акааши обещали прийти! — кричит из кухни Куроо.

— Значит, ему надо успеть съесть всю пиццу с грибами, — понимающе растирает ладони Хината и присаживается на пол рядом со Львом и сестрой Ямамото, кажется, ее зовут Акане.

Лев тут же притягивает Хинату за шею и прижимает к груди.

— Хэй-хэй-хэй, хозяева, встречать будете? — раздается энергичный возглас, и уже спустя секунду за ним следует «ай, Акааши, больно же!»

Гостиная небольшая, но готовая принять всю компанию друзей в себя и даже не развалиться. Диван отодвинут к стене, вокруг столика раскатаны одеяла, из спальни принесли кресла-мешки, из кухни — пару плетеных стульев. И еще осталось место для твистера, который всегда кто-то приносит, раскладывает, но в него никогда не играют — только поскальзываются на клеенке и чертыхаются.

Хината успевает опрокинуть в себя две пол-литровых банки пива и помочь Кенме с бутербродами, когда Кагеяма все-таки приходит. Немного уставший, с глубокими синяками под глазами и намагниченной от шапки челкой.

— Все в сборе? — снова кричит Куроо, а после и сам показывается со стопкой пластиковой посуды в руках.

— Позвольте тост! — Лев поднимается со стаканом в руках, игнорируя предупреждающий взгляд Яку напротив. Лев продолжает, когда Кенма занимает почетное место на диване под боком у Куроо: — Никогда не подумал бы, что первыми из всех остепенитесь именно вы. До сих пор не могу поверить, Кенма, что ты согласился на это так рано! Я же еще не успел стать асом! — все тихонько посмеиваются. — Но это не значит, что я не рад за вас. Я очень рад, и спасибо вам, что позволили стать мне вашим другом, несмотря на мое недостойное кохая поведение и излишнюю самоуверенность.

— Ого! — присвистнул Кай. — Эта речь достойна открывать сегодняшний вечер!

— У меня тоже есть что сказать, — с места поднимается Хината. — За волейбол, который связал всех нас когда-то!

— Кампай! — загудели люди со всех сторон. Кагеяма тоже поднял бокал с апельсиновым соком, Хинате показалось, что тот расстроен чем-то, он хмур больше обычного и ни разу не улыбнулся.

— Пойдемте покурим? — предлагает Куроо, когда первая волна тостов успешно прокатилась по всей компании.  
Ямамото и Лев подскочили, немного погодя и Кагеяма поднялся вслед за ними. Хината поднялся и уселся на место Куроо, Кенма тут же устроился на его плече.

— С каких пор Кагеяма курит? — интересуется он полушепотом, хотя никто не прислушивается к их разговору, увлекшись придумыванием наказаний за проигрыш в карты.

— С тех, как оставил волейбол, — отвечает Хината в темную макушку, пахнущую медовым шампунем.

— Он никогда не говорил об этом. Случилось что-то серьезное?

— Во время течки блокаторы не полностью подавляют симптомы, это, как он говорит, основная причина, — тщательно подбирает слова Хината так, чтобы не вывалить преждевременно поток своих собственных мыслей по этому поводу. Он чувствует, как Кенма качает головой. — Говорит, что в школе последствия были не особо заметны, а уже в университете, когда требования тренеров стали выше, да и сам уровень игры стал ползти вверх, это сильно на нем сказывалось. Да я и сам своими руками ощущал неуверенность его пасов. «В профессиональном волейболе одна ошибка может стоить места в составе», — цитирует Хината Кагеяму.

— Я рад, что ты не пошел в профи без него.

— Шутишь? — Хината неловко смеется. — Я давно не выхожу на площадку без Кагеямы.

Давно — это еще с года, когда на место Сугавары в Карасуно пришел другой связующий, застенчивый первогодка с пухлыми губами и тонкими запястьями. Он никогда не мог поймать ритм Хинаты, тот не то что быструю, он обыкновенный пас пробивал с трудом и расклеивался уже после тридцати минут такой игры. «Я не хочу без Кагеямы», — сказал тогда Хината и сел на скамейку. В тот день Кагеяма валялся дома с простудой — благо, что перед тренировочным матчем, а не отборочными, — и Карасуно едва-едва вытащили два сета. Укай и Энношита решили, что им нужно чем-то компенсировать отсутствие комбинации Хинаты и Кагеямы, поэтому потом первогодка стал тренироваться с Киношитой, заменяющим Хинату на позиции. В итоге Карасуно приобрели мощный прямой удар и неожиданный сброс сеттера, прикрытый блокирующим.

— Мы играем иногда. Приезжаем в Сендай, тренировать младшие поколения, — Хината прикрывает глаза. — Или напрашиваемся к кому-нибудь на тренировку. Или просто идем в спортзал. Знаешь, что недавно учудил Вака-сан? — Кенма заинтересованно дергается. — Пригласил нас на показательный матч юношеской сборной. Ну, в которую его приглашали всю старшую школу. Он же, с тех пор как играет за национальную сборную, иногда проводит там матчи и ему нужны были в команду люди.

— Вы победили?

— С Кагемой и Ушиджимой? Конечно, — самодовольно тянет Хината, но потом признает: — было тяжело, конечно, в юношескую берут амбициозных, талантливых и сильных. Представь себе команду из десять Ушивак или Ойкав.

Кенма хихикает, прикрыв рот рукавом. Давно они вот так не болтали, Кенма сильно скучал по Шое и даже думал, что при встрече им будет не о чем поговорить.

Ямамото и Лев возвращаются в квартиру и сразу же подсаживаются к остальным, кинув:

— Там Куроо и Кагеяма поболтать решили, сказали не ждать и начинать МК без них.

— А мы подождем, не хочу пока играть, — Кенма морщит нос. — Составьте пока турнирную таблицу.

— Нас одиннадцать, — Акааши достает блокнот из кармана.

— Сделаем Кенму финальным боссом, как тогда, разделимся на пять групп, пятая группа в четвертьфинале будет играть с проигравшим в матче победителей первой-второй и третьей-четвертой, — Бокуто отобрал у друга блокнот и начал чертить схемку карандашом, — потом победитель этого матча сыграет с победителем предыдущего в полуфинале, а потом финал против Кенмы! Круто я придумал?

— Никто тебя не понял, Бокуто-сан, — отмахнулся Акааши. — Но таблица будет такая же, как и в тот раз.

Бокуто уже не слушает, выбирая бутерброд, а Акане показывает Льву что-то безумно интересное на своем смартфоне, интересное и звучащее как Babymetal.

Кенма встает и берет Хинату за руку. Они запираются в спальне и разваливаются на широкой кровати. Кенма, по привычке, на спине с подушкой под поясницей, а Хината на боку. Он помнит разрешение потрогать, поэтому обнажает натянутую кожу, исполосованную бирюзовыми венами, и осторожно прикасается ладонью. Кенма горячий и теплый, а еще внутри него толкается Куроо-младший.

— Он совсем недавно начал толкаться, — доверительным тоном сообщает Кенма. — И не говори Куроо, а то он еще ни разу не словил момент.

Хината смеется. По его телу растекается жар вперемешку с алкоголем, почему-то не смывающим какую-то тупую тяжесть с груди, но дышать становится чуть-чуть легче.

— А ты?

— Что я? — уточняет Хината.

— Хочешь ребенка? Или вообще отношений? — Кенма как будто стушевался и пытается сгладить неловкость — но Хината совсем ее не ощутил, потому что легко ответил на вопрос, который обдумывал довольно долго:

— Хочу, конечно. Но меня пока все устраивает. Я не думаю, что найду девушку, которая меня устроит и согласиться ждать меня дома также, как ты ждешь Куроо, когда он зависает с Бокуто.

— Почему не попробуешь встречаться с Кагеямой? Ведь ты боишься, что ему будет тяжело, если у тебя совсем не останется времени, — Кенма удивительно проницателен, он читает мысли Хинаты, как если бы они были написаны у него на лбу.

— Мы с ним никогда не обсуждали это. Вдруг ему важна связь эта, и дети, и все такое, знаешь. Как у вас.

— Кагеяме нужны ты и волейбол, я не думаю, что он поставит какие-то примитивные инстинкты выше, — внезапно Кенма хмурится и чуть поворачивает голову, чтобы видеть глаза Хинаты. — Он не романтик и не мечтатель. Я ни разу не видел его с кем-нибудь, у него вообще были отношения? С мужчинами или женщинами? — по выражению лица Кенма все понимает и обреченно вздыхает. — Ему наверняка больно во время течки, потому что он переживает ее в одиночестве всю свою жизнь.

— Я просто бета, — шумно сглатывает Хината, и его словно что-то придавливает к кровати, отчего глотнуть воздуха становится почти невозможно.

— Ты — Хината Шое, и Кагеяма видит тебя именно таким. Вам хорошо вместе, вы лучшие друзья и проводите много времени вместе. Перевод отношений в горизонтальную плоскость почти ничего не изменит.

— А если мы разойдемся? Не хочу рушить дружбу.

— Ну, отношения Куроо и Бокуто не особо изменились после того, как они перестали спать, — задумчиво тянет Кенма, разглядывая потолок. Немного погодя, он включает ночник и по нему рассыпаются созвездия.

— Вот уж не представляю их в одной постели, — хмыкает Хината и переворачивается на спину. — Как ты понял, что хочешь Куроо?

— А ты — Кагеяму?

— Хм… Тобио всегда соблазнителен, когда дает пасы, — Хината получает тычок под ребра и смеется. — Наверное, года два назад. Я рассказывал, тебе, что во время прыжка ему стало больно и он упал, приложившись головой. Я проводил его в медпункт. Тогда Тобио сообщил, что не собирается продолжать волейбольную карьеру. До выпуска оставалось чуть больше года, а ему уже поступили приглашения в разные команды — даже в Торэй Эрроуз. Честно говоря, я выбрал бы ФФФ, Сендай уже больше двух десятков лет не выигрывал! Ладно-ладно, продолжаю. В общем, он сидел на койке, держался за живот, а я сидел рядом и хотел его обнять, погладить по голове и завалить. И именно в таком порядке. А потом бы он меня завалил, и мы бы обкончали весь медпункт.

— Вот этого ты точно никогда не рассказывал.

— Мне даже думать об этом стыдно. Это только у тебя получается слушать так, что мне после разговора не хочется повеситься на галстуке.

В дверь постучали.

— Кенма? Хината? Вы там без меня развлекаетесь, что ли? Я так-то согласен на тройничок, но, боюсь, Каге-чан не простит мне! — слышен глухой стук и завывания Куроо, а потом Кагеяма напоминает, что «битва с финальным боссом» приближается, и, кажется, в этот раз Акааши и Лев сойдутся в финале, — Лев уже уделал Ямамото в одном раунде.

— Попробуй что-нибудь изменить, — Кенма поправляет свитер и тяжело поднимается. — То, что он омега, не значит, что он сидит у окошка, включает пост-рок и ждет альфу, часто моргая пушистыми ресничками.

Хината действительно ни разу не замечал за Кагеямой таких желаний.

— Но если он захочет детей? Шанс того, что у беты и омеги получится, близок к нулю.

— Два процента. Но если вы будете пытаться шесть раз в год на протяжении восьми лет, то, быть может, вселенная даст вам шанс… На самом деле, теория вероятности — не то, о чем стоит задумываться. Эти два процента могут прокнуть в первый же раз, или не прокнуть вообще никогда, — Кенма трет живот и щелкает дверным замком. — Просто не думай об этом, как об отлаженной системе. Полный рандом.

Хината кивает. Они тут с Кенмой зашли так далеко, а ведь Кагеяма может не согласиться!

— Ладно, — кивает он, когда они вместе выходят на улицу. Кагеяма — подымить, Хината — за компанию.

— Вот так просто?

— Мне нужно было поломаться для приличия? Вариант ведь неплохой, — пожимает плечами Кагеяма, кроша зубами кнопку. — Мы знаем друг о друге все. Привычки, поведение в быту, все такое. Я видел тебя обнаженным сотню раз, ты меня тоже. Я считаю тебя привлекательным. И, по видимому, ты меня тоже?

Хината пинает камушек и садится на скамейку. Рядом лает собака и ей вторит еще одна, два подростка выходят из комбини и гогочут, запрятав руки в карманы. Довольно темно, но Хината видит их силуэты отчетливо. Кисти мерзнут, и он тоже сует их в карманы.

— У нас получатся крепкие и стабильные отношения. Я привык к тому, что ты пустоголовый идиот.

— Эй, это мне говорит машина смерти, на которую шипят все котики вокруг?

— Они просто чувствуют во мне сильного, — наконец-то Кагеяма улыбается во весь рот, пусть улыбка и похожа больше на оскал.

— Тогда, когда приедем домой, я посмотрю, как ты, сильный, будешь доминировать, — не остается в долгу Хината и Кагеяма тут же пинает его в голень, выбрасывая окурок в мусорку точным щелчком.

— Когда приедем домой я вытрахаю из тебя всю душу, и ты не посмеешь потом жаловаться.

— Мы это еще посмотрим.

***

Кенма даже в полусонном состоянии одолел Акааши, сидящего с флегматичным лицом, но крепко сжимающего джойстик в руках даже после последнего файта.

— Не расстраивайся, Кейджи-кун, — Акане заправляет выбившуюся из хвоста прядь за ухо и пододвигает к нему бокал темного.

— Я не разрешаю тебе звать его по имени! Зови Акааши-семпай! — Ямамото, которого уже повело, наваливается на Акааши со спины и тянет: — не расстраивайся, бро, Кенма всегда всех уделывает.

— Бро? — тут же курлыкает Бокуто, — оя-оя, кто же тут у нас бро?!

— Я бро! — машет с дивана Куроо. — Твой единственный и неповторимый бро, бро!

— Акааши тоже чей-то бро, прикинь?

— Заткнитесь уже, — зевает Кенма, — я пойду, наверное, уже. А вы не кричите громко, когда начнете обсуждать, какой я безжалостный задрот, как в прошлый раз.

— Эх, в этот раз Кенма не останется даже на один фильм киномарафона, а я так старался, делая подборку, — Кай картинно взмахивает рукой и падает на колени Яку.

— И что же мы будем смотреть в этот раз?

— О… вам понравится!

— Не говори мне, что это продолжение самых идиотских фильмов в мире!

— А если это порно-подборка, то я выкину тебя в окно.

— Не хочу смотреть, как трахаются слоны или лошади!

— Эй-эй, стойте, все не так плохо.

Акааши, наконец, отмирает. Поворачиваясь, он скептически приподнимает бровь и откладывает джойстик, но лишь для того, чтобы начать загибать пальцы, пересчитывая, сколько киномарафонов Кая провалились.

Хината тем временем проводил Кенму до спальни и поцеловал его в щеку, прощаясь:

— Мы уедем на такси ночью, так что до встречи, Кенма. Вообще, надо будет встретиться как-нибудь до того момента, пока ты «пасанешь» Куроо.

— Тебе стоит меньше с ним общаться, начинаешь шутить так же тупо.

— Спокойной ночи, Кенма и, — Хината опускается на колени, прикладывая ухо к животу, — Куроо-младший.

Напоследок Кенма сжимает его пальцы в ладони и скрывается за дверью спальни. Хината, все еще блаженно улыбаясь, разворачивается, направляясь в гостиную, чтобы успеть отхватить себе миску с попкорном. Но натыкается на Кагеяму, застывшего в проходе. На напряженного Кагеяму, к которому вмиг вернулась та усталость, с которой он пришел сюда вечером.

— Я…

— Пойдем, они уже начинают.

— Кагеяма!..

 

***

 

Такси подъехало через десять минут.

Хината ждал, развалившись на скамейке и пытаясь не уснуть — ночная прохлада будто завела алкоголь в его теле по-новой, — Кагеяма медленно курил, то и дело поглядывая на часы. Уведомление о том, что такси уже на парковке за домом заставило Хинату подскочить и отряхнуть задницу.

— Ну, Кагеяма? Давай быстрее, я тебя ждать не буду!

Раздраженно сплюнув, Кагеяма тушит сигарету о фонарный столб, бросает окурок в мусорку, после чего оглядывает себя на наличие пепла.

— Поедем до меня или до тебя? Можно у «Семерочки» на углу остановиться, тебе до дома ближе, а я уж доберусь как-нибудь, — бормочет Хината, зевая.

— Если хочешь, оставайся у меня. Я как раз недавно постирал твое сменное шмотье, — Кагеяма предлагает, не особо рассчитывая на согласие Хинаты, но тот кивает и еще раз зевает.

Действительно было бы странным рассчитывать что между ними что-то сильно изменится. Хината, как обычно, займет ванную на двадцать минут, почистит зубы своей розовой щеткой-динозавром, переоденется в пижамные шорты и старую футболку Кагеямы с дыркой на лопатке и завалится на футон, разбрасывая конечности. И совершенно точно не будет отводить взгляда, теребя рукава, натягивать шорты пониже, чтобы скрыть острые коленки или что-то в этом духе. В пятнадцать Хината так бы и делал, наверное, но не в двадцать три.

Кагеяма называет свой адрес и откидывает голову назад. Его немного мутит от алкоголя и от горечи на языке немного подташнивает, а два последних печенья были определенно лишними.

Хината прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу, в котором отражался ночной, дышащий неонами город. Он пурпурными-желтыми-синими линиями полосовал сетчатку Хинаты и выжигал на ней тысячи иероглифов.

— Кагеяма? — зовет Хината, не оборачиваясь. Его рука нащупывает на сидении чужую руку, лежащую ладонью вверх, и сплетает пальцы. — Разве нам нужен этот город без волейбола?

Если бы не выпивка, вряд ли Хината озвучил мучивший уже долгое время вопрос. Он же так старался, чтобы попасть в Токио. И Кагеяма тоже. Они потратили кучу времени на дополнительных занятиях, пересдавали тесты, чтобы средний балл стал выше, чтобы был достоин престижного токийского университета. Чтобы в университете они не только занимались волейболом, но и смогли проложить себе путь в жизни. Но сейчас все эти годы стали слишком пустыми, пусть и кислотно-яркими.

— Хочешь вернуться в Сендай? — конечно же, Кагеяма не совсем понимает, потому что Хината не договаривает. И все же, приходится уточнить:

— Я не знаю, чего хочу. Мы так старались ради Токио, потому что нашей целью было стать про. Как Ойкава или Ушивака. Университет дал нам такую возможность, и волейбол до сих пор является тем, чем я дышу, — ко лбу прилипают волосы, когда он отстраняется от стекла и подсаживается ближе к Кагеяме.

— Ты уверен в том, что мы смогли бы держать планку? Любой спорт любит молодых.

— Говоришь, как старик, Бакагеяма! — острый язык в нелепом поддразнивании обнажается всего на пару секунд, но Кагеяме хватает. — Я полон сил на сто лет вперед! И мы вообще-то молоды.

— Не сомневаюсь в твоих силах, — «только в своих», — домалчивает Кагеяма, но Хината слышит, и потому хватка становится крепе. — Вспомни того же Ямаучи. Он наш ровесник, а уже на про-сцене.

— И мы бы так смогли, если бы приняли приглашение от «Торрэй Эрроуз», знаешь ли. И если бы хорошо себя показали на чемпионате, то по-любому бы рано или поздно нас бы тоже позвали.

— Ушиджиму позвали еще в старшей школе, и пусть мы выиграли у Шираторизавы, нами никто особо не интересовался, — говорит Кагеяма. Он предпочел бы не вспоминать Ушиджиму и его подавляющую ауру короля площадки, но этот пример в такой ситуации наилучший.

— Тобио, — Хината становится безмерно серьезным и цепляет пальцами подбородок Кагеямы, заставляя чужой взгляд ловить свой. — В японской сборной есть и те, кому за тридцать. И после волейбола есть возможности — тренер, менеджер, учитель, верно? Поэтому… Вака-чан скинул мне на почту приглашение, я не хотел говорить о нем, потому что еще пару дней назад все было бы очевидно. Но сейчас… «Панасоник Пантерс», за которых он играет, устраивают тренировочный лагерь. Подать заявку может каждый, кто хоть раз выходил на национальные в основном составе. Мы делали это чертовых шесть раз! И даже побеждали, понимаешь, Кагеяма?

Отличный шанс для тех, кто хочет, чтобы к ним присмотрелись серьезные команды. Все приглашения, пришедшие еще в университете, давно отклонены ими обоими, да и за полтора года вряд ли их еще кто-то ждал, и если они хотят вернуться в большой спорт…

— Ты действительно так этого хочешь?

— Только если с тобой, и ты прекрасно это знаешь, — шепчет Хината, наконец, разорвав зрительный контакт. — Но причина, по которой мы ушли…

«Мы» бьет по голове обухом, у Кагеямы будто выбили из легких весь воздух, и именно сейчас, где-то на полпути домой, с алкоголем в крови и вспотевшей ладонью Хинаты в руке, до него доходит. Они всегда были вместе. Они жили вместе, потому что волейбол для них и есть эта самая жизнь, а играют они либо вместе, либо никак. И ведь проблемы возникли у Кагеямы, а не Хинаты, и тот не обязан был бросать свою мечту лишь потому, что лишился сеттера, к которому притерся за все шесть лет совместной игры. Хороших, талантливых, гениальных сеттеров полным полно. На их последнем году в университете в команду пришел такой первогодка, что Кагеяма иногда ощущал себя беспомощным, когда, сидя на скамейке запасных, видел его передачи. Но Хината выбирал его, раз за разом, и каждый тренер, под чью опеку они попадали, признавал силу не их по отдельности, а силу тандема.

Хината замолчал в тот момент, когда Кагеяма всхлипнул и прижался запястьем к носу.

Кагеяма рад тому, что тот ничего не говорит, потому что теперь он может дать свой ответ, совершенно не колеблясь:

— Я думаю, если ты будешь рядом, Шое, у меня все получится.

Они выходят из машины, и Хината пытается расплатиться, правда, не понимает, три или четыре купюры он держит в руках. И, прежде чем он успевает расплатиться, таксист машет рукой и говорит:

— Да не надо. Удачи вам, мальчики.

***

«Так когда ты там понял, что хочешь именно Куроо?»

«У меня такой момент, что, кажется, я заново захотел именно Кагеяму»

«Мы возвращаемся на площадку, и надерем задницы всем Ушивакам, которых там встретим»

***

Построить планы оказалось легче, чем к ним приступить, вздохнул Хината на следующий день. У него сегодня законный выходной, иначе вчера он не напивался бы до пьяных исповедей и моментальной отключки, так что решено было воспользоваться советом Ушиджимы и заполнить анкеты вместе с Кагеямой сразу после того, как они приведут себя в порядок.

На Кагеяме футболка с кандзи «tobu», которую подарил ему Хината на двадцатый день рождения, и свободные спортивные штаны, растянутые в коленях и заляпанные на бедрах бурыми пятнами — в тот день они ели пиццу и Хината уронил свой кусок, щедро снабженный толстым слоем соуса.

Привычный домашний Кагеяма ничего не стесняется, даже заколок в волосах, придерживающих челку и открывающих высокий лоб. Привычный домашний Кагеяма любит готовить, смотреть на рыбок в аквариуме, — единственных животных, которые не получают от его взгляда сердечный приступ, — и почесывать поясницу. На которой находится родимое пятно. В школе Хината его даже не замечал, оно почти сливалось с кожей Кагеямы, было всего на полтона темнее.

Сейчас, когда Кагеяма грыз кончик карандаша и снова тянул руку за спину, Хината ну никак не может сосредоточиться на том, как нужно заполнить строку «достижения».

Образец заполнения тоже прикреплен к письму Ушиджимы.

— Кагеяма, давай я просто спишу у тебя, у нас же все равно достижения одинаковые! — находит выход, наконец, Хината, но Кагеяма мотает головой:

— Сам заполняй, это же не сложно, тупица. У меня есть еще награды со средней школы и два MVP, которых нет у тебя, — он откровенно поддразнивает Хинату, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Неужели ты не в состоянии собраться с мыслями из-за меня?

— А вот и да, все из-за тебя, Бакагеяма-кун. Согласился со мной встречаться, но даже по имени меня звать не начал.

— Ты сам до сих пор зовешь меня по фамилии, кретин!

— И не целуешь меня!

— Мог бы и сам сделать первый шаг!

— Я сделал его, когда предложил тебе отношения!

— Да ты бы его никогда не сделал, если бы не Кенма!

— Что-то я сомневаюсь в том, что ты не отказал бы мне, если бы не задержался в курилке с Куроо!

Громкий стук по полу отвлек их от увлекательнейшего выяснения отношений, в спорах они иногда забывали о громкости, все же…

Хината думал о том, что ему хотелось бы попробовать обнять Кагеяму и прикоснуться к его телу без причины, просто так. Положить ладони на твердый, плоский живот, очертить косые мышцы кончиками пальцев, провести по груди и отыскать за мышцами ребра; он ведь теперь может, да? Но по вечно хмурому лицу Кагеямы не так-то просто понять, чего он вообще хочет и по умолчанию разрешает.  
— Сделай уже что-нибудь, раз так хочется, тупой Хината.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, Кагеяма, так что давай что-нибудь сделаешь ты? — хитрый прищур за невесомыми рыжими прядями и лукавство на обветренных осенью губах заставляют облизнуться и сглотнуть.

Шея у Кагеямы тонкая, перерастающая в крепкие, широкие плечи, и кадык на ней острый и теплый: Хината кусает его, опершись о твердые бедра и сползая со своего стула. Вибрация от «э-эм?», переросшего в «а-ах» под языком Хинате определенно нравится, поэтому он ловко забирается на колени Кагеямы. В поясницу упирается стол, поэтому Хинате тесно, но он изгибается, чтобы оставить поцелуй на коже под ухом.

— Ты такой вертлявый, — возмущается Кагеяма, когда со всей грациозностью падает назад, стукнувшись головой о пол. — Мне неудобно, если собираешься рассиживаться на мне, то может лучше выбрать поверхность помягче?

Хината подскакивает, помогает Кагеяме встать.

— Ну-ка, смогу я тебя поднять, как в школе? — не успевает Кагеяма ответить что-то колкое, как сразу теряет ориентацию и внезапно видит потолок перед собой. — Какой ты тяжелый!

Смешок Хинаты и его неровные шаги заставляют Кагеяму побеспокоиться о собственной безопасности, но вскоре его кладут на кровать и в мыслях теперь только Хината.

— Хочу тебя потрогать. Знаешь, не как сокомандника после забитого мяча или выигранной игры, и не как друга во время тусовки. А просто трогать везде и знать, что все это принадлежит мне, — Кагеяма дергается было, чтобы скинуть Хинату с себя, но тот неожиданно крепко обхватывает его бедрами и ловит запястья, осторожно их сжимая.

— Хочешь сказать, что сейчас видишь меня по-другому? — фыркает Кагеяма, когда Хината вновь жадно припадает к шее и покусывает ее вперемешку с влажными поцелуями.

— А ты меня нет? — Хината смотрит озадаченно и хмурится. Кагеяма неопределенно дергает плечом и проявляет необыкновенную инициативу, задирая свою — Хинаты — футболку и обнажая его живот.

Самый обыкновенный мальчишеский живот, безволосый и слегка впалый, Кагеяма никогда не думал о нем в сексуальном плане, но если положить Хинате руки на бока и провести большими пальцами по выступающим ребрам, то Хината глубоко вдохнет, будто уходя от прикосновения всем телом и станет еще меньше.

Кагеяма думает, что это выглядит довольно неплохо.

— Раздевайся, — и, пока Хината стаскивает футболку, Кагеяма справляется с пуговицей на его шортах и замком. Тянет резинку трусов чуть вниз, и все же находит тонкие, вьющиеся волоски.

Пока Хината снимает шорты с бельем, сидя прямо на нем, то чуть отклоняется назад, вдавливаясь задницей ему прямо в пах.

Полувставший член Хинаты в темно-рыжих кудрях трется о живот Кагеямы, когда Хината наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в губы. Во рту Хинаты слюни и слабый привкус зубной пасты, а еще его язык, такой же юркий, как и Хината, и пока Кагеяма мысленно оценивает поцелуй по шкале противности, он скользит в его рот, пересчитывает зубы и толкается так глубоко, что Кагеяма протестующе мычит.

— Почему твой язык такой длинный? Ты чуть в желудок мне его не засунул! — наигранно злится Кагеяма.

— Если бы ты своим хоть что-то делал, то у нас был бы поцелуй, а не оральное проникновение! — Хината злится в ответ и тоже не очень-то серьезно. — Ладно, целуй, как нравится тебе.

Кагеяма притягивает его к себе, с силой надавливая на затылок и сначала просто касается губами губ Хинаты. Тот шумно дышит носом, Кагеяме хочется засмеяться, но ему кажется, что это будет слишком, поэтому зубами цепляется за нижнюю губу, после скользит за нее языком и углубляет, проворачивая явно что-то невообразимое, раз Хината постанывает и поглаживает своим языком его в ответ. А потом дергается — это Кагеяма царапнул его за соски и повел вниз, замирая у паха и разводя руки по широко разведенным бедрам.

— Теперь раздевайся ты, — беззвучно шевелит губами Хината, но Кагеяма его понимает, кивает и сначала сдвигает Хинату на ноги, чтобы стащить футболку, а потом на живот. Член Хинаты не особо большой, но гладенький и блестящий, его хочется взять в рот, и Кагеяма находит ладонями задницу Хинаты, подталкивая его ближе к своему лицу.

— Ч-что ты делаешь, Кагеяма?

— Ты же обещал меня трахнуть, так в чем проблема? — отвечая, Кагеяма чуть приподнимает голову, чтобы касаться губами налившейся кровью головки. Хината стонет и его ягодицы напрягаются, а бедра инстинктивно подаются вперед.

— Презервативы есть? — спрашивает Хината, а потом догадывается пошарить в тумбочке. Для этого ему приходится слезть с пластом раскинувшегося по кровати Кагеямы, а тот успевает стащить свои штаны и вытащить подушку из-под одеяла. — И смазку нашел, ха!

— Засунь ее в задницу.

— Только после того, как мой член побывает у тебя во рту.

— Я тебе обязательно отгрызу что-нибудь, тупица.

«Господи, ну хотя бы трахайтесь молча», — оповещает их стук под ногами. Кагеяма закатывает глаза — от чертовых соседей никуда не деться. Он, конечно, признает, что действительно забывает в спорах с Хинатой о громкости, — а тот громкий по умолчанию, — но… черт, они же перебрасываются такими пошлостями!

Кагеяме становится стыдно.

Ему хватает пары секунд картины обнаженного Хинаты в полный рост, чтобы стыд испарился, а вместо него пришло возбуждение.

Вообще, Хината замялся перед тем, как забраться рядом с ним, потому что тоже рассматривал в ответ.

— Ложись, — хлопает по постели Кагеяма, а после устраивается между ног Хинаты, закинутых ему плечи.  
Сначала хочется узнать, пахнет ли Хината там его гелем для душа, — да, пахнет, потом попробовать, такой же он на вкус — клубничный?, — но нет, солоноватый и чистый.

Кагеяма никому никогда не отсасывал, поэтому что это было противно, но Хината двадцать минут назад вышел из душа и даже предложил презерватив, так что Кагеяма решает — к черту резинки, и вбирает в себя возбужденную плоть, зная, что Хината заранее разрешил ему экспериментировать, потому проводит зубами и, ориентируясь лишь на звуки — всхлипы, стоны, «Каге… Тобио!», «х-х-х», — все так необычно, непривычно, однако Кагеяма думает, что не прочь, если Хината тоже как-нибудь отсосет, пусть и не как в порно, но хотя бы с энтузиазмом.

Смазку Кагеяма держит на всякий случай, — во время течки хватает и естественной, и сейчас она очень даже пригодилась.

Насухую задница Хинаты бы ему не поддалась.

Мышцы под его пальцами пульсируют, сжимаются, Хината даже дергается, когда прохладная смазка касается входа, но Кагеяма подбирает такой момент, чтобы протолкнуться пальцами внутрь, что Хината и не замечает, потому что его член в глотке Кагеямы, а тот хочет взять его глубже, целиком, — пусть и выступают слезы, и слюны слишком много — она стекает по подбородку.

Хоть Хината и девственен, его мало волнует то, что Кагеяма собирается вставить ему через пару минут, потому что Кагеяма стимулирует простату, Кагеяма отсасывает, Кагеяма везде, где только может быть, даже в голове у Хинаты, в самый далеких мыслях, в которых обычно помнятся всякие мелочи, вроде цвета помады его первой девушки или дня рождения одноклассника.

— Тобио! Прекрати сейчас же, — на выдохе шепчет Хината, вплетая пальцы в темные волосы, обводя уши и, в конце концов, обхватывая ладонями лицо. — Я кончу, когда ты войдешь в меня, ладно?

Кагеяма кивает, вытирает лицо предплечьем и подтягивает подушку поближе, чтобы устроить Хинату на ней поудобнее.

Хината явно переоценил свои возможности, а потому заскулил, едва Кагеяма протиснулся головкой.  
Кагеяма тяжело дышит и извиняется, на самом деле ему плевать, нужны ли Хинате извинения, он просто бесконечно повторяет «прости», пока вталкивается внутрь, пока Хината тянется губами к его лицу, пока Хината…

Хината скрещивает лодыжки за его спиной и Кагеяма поддерживает его бедра, деревянно-напряженные и вспотевше-скользкие, кажется, будут синяки, но Хината слишком отчаянно зовет Кагеяму, поэтому он не сдерживается, и помечает Хинату везде, где достает, — на шее, плечах, кистях, сгибах локтей, кусает в линию челюсти, а после зализывает, все еще шепча «прости» вперемешку с «Шое» и «хорошо».

***

— Моя задница болит, — ноет Хината из-под одеяла.

Кагеяма не отвечает, потому что немного зол и одновременно доволен. Он трахнул Хинату, но в итоге все равно пришлось заполнять анкету за него. Будто сама Вселенная пляшет под дудку мелкого заносчивого манипулятора.

— Кагеяма, а тебе больно?

— Не очень.

— А если не в течку?

— Ни разу не занимался сексом не в течку.

— Попробуем?

— Чертов Хината, заткнись и полежи еще минут двадцать, я скоро закончу, — под рукой удачно оказывается ластик, которой с удивительной точностью достигает лба Хинаты, только-только показавшегося наружу.

— Бакагеяма, — бурчит Хината. — …Тобио?

— Что?

— Я же могу звать тебя Тобио?

— Ты мог звать меня так еще со школы, дубина.

— Бака-бака!

Кенма, думает Шое, был прав. Почти ничего не изменилось. В худшую сторону так точно.

***

Ушиджима будто стал еще больше, или это только кажется?

— Хината Шое, — он кивает. — Кагеяма Тобио, — кивает еще раз.

— Привет, Вака-чан, — Хината воспылал, как только они выехали, и не потух до сих пор.

— Ушиджима, — здоровается Кагеяма. Этот человек не стал ни на грамм приятнее, и как только Шое общается с ним?

По Ушиджиме особо ничего и не скажешь нового. Играет за Панасоник Пантерс, которые благодаря ему в прошлом году взяли первенство на чемпионате Японии, иногда его вызывают в японскую сборную на мировую про-сцену, где он играет с попеременным успехом. Сейчас, во внеигровом сезоне, проводит тренировочный лагерь и помогает тренеру отбирать амбициозных и талантливых.

— Я рад, что ты согласился приехать, Шое.

«Так это было приглашение?» — смеется про себя Кагеяма, да уж, Ушивака совсем не изменился.

— Мы с Тобио решили, что стоит разок попытаться выбиться в про, — Хината заразительно улыбается, поэтому Ушиджима приподнимает уголки губ, но лицо его все еще похоже на бесстрастную маску.

— Не понимаю причины, по которой вы сделали перерыв.

— Э-это и неважно, — отмахивается Хината, — главное, что сейчас мы здесь!

— Вы многое упустили, это глупо.

Глупо то, что в тебе нет ни капли такта, не говорит Кагеяма и смотрит на мяч, что прикатился к ним из спортзала. Чем-то напоминает сцену из далекого прошлого, когда Хината показушничал, стоя на пороге Шираторизавы, а Ушиджима рассуждал о пестиках и тычинках.

— Как давно вы не играли?

— Ну, серьезных матчей не было около года, но мы иногда разминались в спортзалах или дружеских матчах, вроде того. Последний раз месяца два назад. Но я в хорошей форме! — Хината начинает рассказывать, как бегает по утрам, разминается и все такое, Кагеяма же честно отвечает, что, в отличие от Хинаты, в форме он ужасной.

— На самом деле я знаю, что ты очень даже ничего, — говорит Хината, привстав на носочки, когда Ушиджима уходит вперед.

Кагеяма лишь отвешивает ему подзатыльник и громко возмущается, отчего Хината такой кретин?

***

— Вообще, — задумчиво оглядывает друзей Ямамото, — все это что-то мне напоминает, — и поскальзывается на твистере, расстеленном прямо рядом с входом в гостиную. Нелепо размахивая руками он хватается за многострадальную пальму, которая прилетает ему прямо в лоб.

— Тупица Тора, — не менее многострадальный Кенма уходит за совком и тряпкой вместе с Яку, добродушно решившим помочь другу.

Кагеяма, как обычно, наблюдает за всем со стороны, закутавшись в плед и устроившись на подоконнике. В их тесную компанию каким-то образом вписались Ушивака с Тендо и Терушима с Бобатой.

— Так много молодых мужчин в самом расцвете сил, — единственная в их компании девушка игриво обмахивает себя самодельным веером из вчерашней газеты, — и все поголовно гомо!

— Половина, вообще-то, женаты, кое-кто и на тебе в том числе, — Ямамото все еще лежит на твистере, но быстро смывается, когда видит на горизонте Кенму, угрожающе потряхивающего веником.

— Женаты на мужчинах, какая ирония… — продолжает Акине, устраиваясь на коленях Бобаты, — со временем места в гостиной Куроо начало не хватать.

— У нас всего четыре гей-пары, не надо тут мне. Из пятнадцати человек! — Лев подсчитывает что-то на пальцах. — Кай, Тора, Тендо и Бобата в отношениях с женщинами. Терушима в отношениях со своей правой, а Ушиджима — левой.

Яку, конечно, пнул идиота, но разве его так просто остановишь?

— Предлагаю на эту золотую неделю собраться куда-нибудь семьями. Детишек познакомим, устроим турнир три на три, съездим на горячие источники…

— Кагеяма, рожай быстрее, чтобы вы тоже смогли выбраться! — внезапно перед Кагеямой возникает Лев и все поворачиваются в их сторону.

— Ты что, идиот?! — рычит Кагеяма и выплескивает содержимое бокала прямо в наглую морду.

— Ох, этому ребенку всего тридцать два, не обращайте внимания, — Яку уже тащит куда-то своего ненаглядного, вероятнее, вымывать из него нахальность.

— Детишек познакомим… — растерянно повторяет Ямамото, и почему-то даже Кагеяме хочется засмеяться вместе с остальными.


End file.
